ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
'The Reality' Isaac Reynolds
'The Reality' Isaac Reynolds (born 1983, is a professional wrestler currently employed by the NLCW (No Limits Championship Wrestling). He is the co-longest reigning champion in the company's history (holding the American Title for 42 weeks), Former NLCW Undisputed World Champion and one of NLCW's fastest rising stars. Career Pre-Wrestling Born in Reno, Nevada, Isaac Reynolds was always a tall and athletic child and grew with a competitive streak that would serve him well in his future. Reynolds attended Notre Dame University and participated an many of their sporting disciplines. He excelled in many due to his immense size and athletic build but found himself drawn to wrestling. After leaving Notre Dame Isaac sought a wrestling federation to prove himself with and soon he found No Limits Championship Wrestling. Beginning NLCW After signing a contract with No Limits Championship Wrestling, Isaac Reynolds debuted against a veteran of the federation, Tyler Scott, in a match filled with technical holds and entertaining wrestling. Isaac would lose the match but his performance gained him some respect with his seniors. Isaac gained his first victory in NLCW in an intergender tag team match as he tagged with Tanya Black to face Dazz and Faith. This victory would mark Isaac's first alliance in professional wrestling. 'Violent Delight' Soon after, Reynolds became the private security of the predominantly Female stable 'Violent Delight' that was lead by Tanya Black. He claimed he had joined the stable and another senior member of the company, Black, so that she could help him advance his career. Over the next few month or two, Isaac participated in singles, tag matches and accompanied members of the stable to the ring for their matches. In this time, Isaac manager to secure his first NLCW championship, the NLCW Television Title, by beating Hannah Galen on NLCW's weekly show named Avulsion. Isaac, however, went on to lost the belt one week before the Fallout Pay-Per-View to Dazz but activated his rematch in order to face Dazz at the PPV. Isaac had seemingly gained the trust of Tanya and her group and had gained a sizable fan following but this was not to last. 'Anarch Incorporated' At the Fallout Pay-Per-View in April 2007, Isaac recaptured the NLCW Television Title by beating Dazz. On that same night though, Tanya Black faced Mike Bessette in a match for the Hardcore Championship. Tanya seemed to have the match in her hands and was about the finish off the Champion and win the Hardcore belt for the first time. Isaac, though, stunned the fans by rushing out and into the ring and hitting his Reality Shock finisher on Tanya Black, costing her the title. The next week, Isaac Reynolds made it known that he had been offered a place in the most dominant stable in NLCW, 'Anarchy Inc'. The stable contained such talents as Dillon Durst, a ledgend in NLCW, Chris Logan, a future NLCW World Champion, Kelly Rein, NLCW Women's Champion and Frank Merritt, a four time American Champion amongst other titles. This turn was to be the beginning of one of bloodiest Television Title feuds in NLCW history. Tanya Black In the next month, Tanya Black and Isaac Reynolds exchanged blows, causing bloodshed on many occasions pushing each other to the limit. The tension grew and grew between the two until they faced off for the Television Title (Still held by Reynolds) at the Extreme Consequences PPV. Reynolds was triumphant in a hard fought contest but Tanya would later claim that Reynolds cheated by using weapons in a Non-Hardcore matchup, citing the ring steps and announcers table as the offending items. Throughout the next month, Tanya Black would press Reynolds for a rematch but he would constantly refuse, saying his victory was fair and she didn't deserve a rematch. Finally, though, Reynolds accepted a rematch at the Conflicting Values PPV. At the PPV, Reynolds and Black squared off in a Last Person Standing match for the Television Title. In a match drenched in blood, sweat and tears Reynolds hit a phenominal Reality Shock from the top tope, sending Tanya Black through the mat and gained the 10 count for a final victory. Anarchy vs NLCW The next month saw Isaac takes part in one of the most barbaric and extreme matches in wrestling history as his stable threatened to bring down the whole federation and take over. Anarchy Inc's numbers began to swell, recruiting former Tag Champions 'The Dirty South Regulators' Kindred London and Derrick Lambert, 'The Enigma' Bucky Skyler, Sean Galen, Mike Bessette and Al Thadius. At the same time, the federation created its own force to combat the aggressors. Headed by Tyler Scott, the NLCW team was brought together from loyalists and legends that had stuck by NLCW through thick and thin. At the 1NE PPV, one of the biggest of the year, both sides colided head on in a huge 10 vs 10 War Games match with not 2 but 4 rings encased an a massive steel cage. Pints of blood were spilt and many rivalries brought back to life, including Reynolds and Tanya Black. By the end though, Team NLCW came out victorious with the power of Anarchy Inc severely diminished. Dazz Some time in the preceding month, Isaac faced Bucky Skyler in a dual-title matchup that resulted in Isaac losing the Television Title but, in the process, becoming the NLCW American Champion. After the War Games match, Isaac found himself damaged and disrespected and set out to avenge the loss. On the first show after 1NE, Reynols attacked Dazz, a member of the NLCW Hall of Fame. He did this to prove he could beat the best no matter what the result of the War Games was. The next week however, Dazz got revenge by stealing Isaac's American Title and hiring his own private security to defend it. Although Reynolds made numerous advances for the title to steal it back the title remained in Dazz's grasp until Reynolds made a proposal to Dazz. Without an official title reign, Dazz could not become a Grand Slam champion and hold every available title in NLCW. Having won the Hardcore, Tag, TV, Cruiserweight and Heavyweight titles Dazz only needed to be an official American Champion to complete the set. Dazz accepted the challenge and the two faced each other at the When Worlds Collide PPV. Reynolds came out victoious but Dazz still claimed he was the legitimate contender to the title. On the next show Dazz placed himself in a skybox and boosted his own ego after his loss with Reynolds by slating every competitor. Late on in the show, Isaac walked to the ring and made a challenge to Dazz, a Hardcore Match for the American Title. Dazz very reluctantly accepted and the two walked into the Havok PPV and faced off in one of the most extreme matches in NLCW history. With the use of glass light tubes, glass tables, ladders, chairs and evetything else imaginable, Reynolds eventually managed to hit the Reality Shock and secure quite possibly the biggest victory to date of his career. Sean Galen On that same show, Reynolds interfered in the No.1 contenders match for the NLCW Heavyweight Title and prevented Sean Galen from entering the ring. The match would end as a double count-out as the Special Guest Referee and Heavyweigh Champion, Dillon Durst, prevented Chris Logan from entering the ring also. This act from Reynolds was sparked by what he saw as a comment of disrespect from Galen earlier in the night when Galen called him a 'Kid'. The followig week on Avulsion, Isaac appeared in the ring and proceeded to claim that if Sean Galen pursued his American Title he would retire Galen for 'The second and last time'. The two would face off in a Ladder Match for the American Title at the All Hallows Eve PPV and after a brutal match of Speed and Agility vs Power, Isaac defeated the Veteran Former World Champion to retain his American Title. Road 2 Slamfest At the Annual tournament held before and in the Road 2 Slamfest PPV, Isaac attempted to claim the prize of an NLCW Heavyweight Title shot at the next biggest PPV of the year, Slamfest. Isaac beat his first round opponent Calvin Ericks with relative ease. In the Semi Final on the Pay-Per-View, Isaac and his former Anarchy Inc teammate Bucky Skyler faced off and after a gruelling match Isaac progressed to the final to face Cruiserweight Champion and NLCW Legend Rick Majors. With both men having wrestled already it became a bout of attricion and Rick Majors came out victorious, eventually capturing the NLCW Heavyweight Title and Unifying it with the Cruiserweight Title to create the NLCW Undisputed World Championship. Slamfest X1 and The Saints In the run up the highlight of the NLCW year, Slamfest, Reynolds sparked a rivalry with another rising star in NLCW, Jon Sloan. The two would come to blows over which of the two would become the next major force in NLCW. At the ppv they faced off in a match billed as a match 'to find the future of NLCW'. Reynolds would come out of the match as the victor, holding his American Title high yet again. Later that night the real revelations would take place. In the Main Event Chris Logan, Sean Galen, Dillon Durst and Rick Majors faced off for the Heavyweight Title, also unifying it with the Cruiserweight Title to create the Undisputed World Championship. Rick Majors won the match but after the pinfall Reynolds would emerge onto stage and walk down. Durst, now outside the ring would confront him about his intentions but Galen would take out Durst with a clothesline and Reynolds, Logan and Galen would then attack both Durst and Majors. After a brutal beating, Logan would announce the three men as the third incarnation of the infamous 'Saints' stable. This would not be the final event of the night though, as a long forgotten face showed itself. Remnant, who had last appeared in the War Games match some months earlier challenged the newly created Saints. He claimed that he would hold back the Saints and defend NLCW. Plexies 2007 At the yearly awards show, The Plexies, Isaac attended after being nominated in many categories. 'The Reality' walked away with the 'Rising Star' and 'Rookie of the Year' awards. He also claimed part of another award, the 'Stable of the Year, as Anarchy Inc took the award. Bloodbath At the Bloodbath PPV Isaac defended his American Title against a debutant named Gaap. After an exhausting competition in which the rookie pushed Isaac all the way, Isaac won by pinfall. The real revelation would occur after the match with the return of NLCW Veteran Fuel who attacked the American Champion and forced him to rush from the ring in retreat. Fuel's reason for attacking Isaac was simple, after numerous defeats and disappointments he felt he was rejuvenated enough to return and defeat 'The Reality' and do what nobody has done before, take his American Title. Fuel and The Prince of Punk After the PPV Fuel and Isaac began to tear each other apart with attacks. As the heat escalated between the two, a rising star in NLCW interjected himself into their situation. The Prince of Punk. Within a couple of weeks a statement of violence against Isaac's stable, The Saints, Punk had begun a war by attacking both men. This feud would roar on as Isaac entered the Sultan of the Squared Circle tournament for the second time. Reynolds would advance to the Semi Finals at the PPV of the same name but lose out to eventual winner and stablemate Bucky 'Enigma' Skyler. After this the feud between Isaac, Fuel and Punk would reach a turning point as they were booked in the first ever Triple Threat Elimination Last Man Standing Match at the Rising Sun pay-per-view. After a gruelling contest Punk was the first to be eliminated. Finally after an intense battle that had bust Isaac open and left both remaining competitors exhausted, Reynolds hit a sickening Reality Shock from the top turnbuckle through a table at ringside. Rick Majors After his triumph Isaac began to join with his Saints stablemates in their ongoing feud with 'The Impact' Rick Majors who had promised to retire almost a month previously. However, in a tag match against Isaac and Chris Logan, Fuel announced his mystery opponent was none other than Rick Majors, defying his oath of retirement. After the match Rick was joined in the ring by Isaac's then-opponents The Prince of Punk and Fuel along with Majors' dear friend Derrick Lambert. Sporadic attempts were made to attack Majors but time after time the Saints were fought off by Majors' associates. In the meantime Isaac had got to within touching distance of the Longest Title Reign in NLCW History, held by Rick Majors. This set up a match of massive proportions as NLCW Executive Dade Midvalley booked Isaac Reynolds vs Rick Majors for the American Title, a match that would decide if Reynolds would become the longest reigning champion in the companies history. Majors would finally be the one to beat Reynolds for the title. The match was evenly fought and Reynolds would threaten to injure the already fragile Majors. But it was Majors that came out on top. Reynolds would however become co-longest reigning champion in NLCW history with a reign of 42 weeks. Only a couple of weeks later, Majors would go into his retirement match, a huge 8-Man Elimination tag match pitting Majors, Fuel, The Prince Of Punk and Derick Lambert against The Saints. As men steadily lost it was left to Reynolds and Majors as the last two to fight it out. In the end, Reynolds earned his one and only win against 'The Impact', officially retiring him from wrestling. After the match an emotional Majors offered a handshake to his long time rival, Reynolds, which was reluctantly accepts in a sign of respect. Upon exitting the ring Reynolds was berrated by his Saints stablemates for his 'untrustworthy' behaviour. Reynolds, on the next show, attempted to prove he could be trusted and successfully secures the NLCW Tag Team Titles with Chris Logan. However it seemed there was still bad feeling within the group. As the pay-per-view approached Reynolds asked Logan for a chance to compete for the NLCW Undisputed World Title and, eventually, was told he could be included in the match. The NLCW Undisputed World Title Reynolds entered that PPV thinking he was in the Undisputed World Title match but was told he was not in the match and that his would-be opponents, Chris Logan and Bucky Skyler, had said nothing. Seeing this as backstabbing from his 'friends' Reynolds entered the ring after their match and decimated both men, publically denouncing The Saints and turning against them. He then announced he would challenging for the NLCW Undisputed World Title at the 1NE ppv in London, England against Logan and Skyler. At the ppv, a hellacious match ensued with all three man being busted open and the ring looking like a warzone. Finally, one of the biggest matches in NLCW history came to a close with a spectacular and ferocious Diving Knee Drop from Reynolds, slamming into Chris Logan on the announce table, breaking it into splinters and giving him the win he had been dreaming of. Isaac Reynolds was the NLCW Unidpsuted World Champion! Dazz returns As Reynolds made his first address as the new Undisputed World Chapmpion a dark figure leaped the barricade and dived into the ring, announcing himself as one of Reynolds biggest rivals, 'The Messiah Of Metal' Dazz. The two did not exchange words but instead stood in silence staring at each other. Dazz would then leave. The next week Reynolds entered the ring and once again Dazz mysteriously arrived and another silent stareoff ensued. This time Security mobbed the two men in fear they would explode against each other. One week later Dazz would challenge Reynolds to a 'Dead Man's Draw' match and was accepted. Man's Draw rules: The match begins as a normal singles match. After 10 minutes, if there are no falls, the stipulation changes to a random selection (Last Man Standing, First Blood etc...). If after a further 10 minutes there is still no fall the stipulation changes again. And so on. On the next show the head referee Paul Morgan lead his fellow referees into the office of Dade Midvalley and Chris Logan (now both prospective owners of NLCW) and informed them that they would not be taking the Dead Man's Draw match because of Dazz and Reynolds' past. This left them looking for a Guest Referee for the contest. At the When Worlds Collide ppv the two men entered the ring and were shcoked to see NLCW Legend Dillon Durst was the guest referee. Two times during the match, Durst made critical calls to deny Dazz the win and when confront by Dazz he struck him and inadvertently caused him to lost the match, handing Reynolds the victory. Dazz and Dillon Durst After the match Dazz would claim he was screwed by Durst but it would take Durst's constant interference for another match to be signed, this time at All Hallows Eve. With three of the biggest names in NLCW facing off against each other and Durst returning to active competition for the first time in months, the match was an epic. Towards the end of the match it was left to outside interference from Bucky Skyler, distracting Dazz, to give Dillon Durst a win and take the title from Reynolds after only two months. In wrestling *''Finishers'' **''The Reality Bomb'' (Diving Knee Drop) **''The Reality Shock'' (Cyclone Diamond Cutter) **''Realities End'' (Inverted G2S) **Burning Backbreaker **The Realiser (Spear) **Running Chest Cracker **High Elevation Diamond Cutter **The Real Deal (Back Drop into Rock Bottom *''Nicknames'' **"The Reality" *''Theme Music'' **"Woke Up This Morning" by Leonard Cohen Championships and Accomplishments *'NLCW' **NLCW Undisputed World Championship(1 Times) **NLCW Tag Team Championship (1 Times) **NLCW Television Championship (2 Times) **NLCW American Championship (1 Time) **Co Longest Reinging Champion in NLCW history (42 Weeks w/ American Title) **Longest Reigning NLCW American Champion (42 Weeks) **NLCW 2007 Rookie of the Year **NLCW 2007 Rising Star **NLCW Stable of the Year (W/ Anarchy Inc) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters